marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Dillon (Earth-449)
(founding member) | Relatives = Unnamed father (estranged); Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-449 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-1082; formerly New Lunar York, Moon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former electrician, thief | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Costa; David Baldeón | First = Web Warriors Vol 1 1 | Quotation = He didn't expect Max Dillon to make a play like that. Max Dillon never had that kind of imagination. But that was before I knew there were infinite worlds out there, ripe of the taking. | Speaker = Electro | QuoteSource = Web Warriors Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Max Dillon was abandoned by his father, and his mother was an alcoholic. When she left for an entire week from their house, Max was forced to steal in order to survive, and eventually became a recurring thief. One day while he was working as an electrician, one of Max's few straight jobs, an accident gave Max the ability to generate and control electrical currents. He became a costumed villain known as Electro, and saw himself repeatedly fighting the vigilante Spider-Man. One day when he was in Armstong Park in his civilian identity, Max witnessed as Morlun of the Inheritors easily killed Spider-Man. Max heard Morlun mention that he had killed Spider-Man "a thousand times on a thousand Earths," and got inspired to find a way to jump between realities as easily as Morlun did. Electro picked up the electromagnetic signature of Morlun's interdimensional travel, and with the help of Doctor Octopus, replicated the means to access to it. After double-crossing and killing Doc Ock, Electro got hold of the device and started travelling through the Multiverse for his own gain. He eventually arrived to Earth-1082, a world where Mike Dillon was a famous genius, inventor and entrepreneur who used his powers to develop advanced electric equipment. Max faced Mike, the two of them started working together, and Mike was able to map the Web of Life and Destiny. With an army of Doctors Octopi assembled for research purposes, the two Electros began building an army of their counterparts from different universes. Unfortunately, Max was eventually outclassed by his fellow Electros, and he started going further down the chain of command, to the point he, the self-proclaimed "Electro Prime" was in guard duty. When the Electros kidnapped the Spider-Woman of Earth-65, Electro Prime was commanded with guarding her. Max vented his problems to Spider-Woman, and she convinced him to work together to take down Mike Dillon. By adjusting the frequency of Spider-Woman's own teleportation device, the two escaped to Earth-449, the world Mike had taken as his headquarters, Max's own reality. As soon as they arrived, Spider-Woman betrayed Max and knocked him down in order to confront Mike alone. Spider-Woman was overwhelmed by Mike Dillon, who had turned himself into a disembodied gestalt being known as the Battery, and she was forced to retreat with Earth-449's Electro. While he was hesitant to help Spider-Woman again, she convinced him that it was better to help her than having to explain to his superiors his misconduct. Electro and Spider-Woman teleported to Earth-982, the home of the retired Ben Parker. Max tried to take Ben hostage and have Spider-Woman give him her teleporter, but Max was taken by surprise by Ben's spider-abilities and knocked down once again. With the help of Ben, Spider-Woman came up with a plan to ruin the Electros' plans. She forced Max to help her teleport to Earth-112255, the location of the Electros' navigation systems, and took it down. Spider-Woman left Max on Earth-112255, but he later regrouped with his fellow Electros, and was put in guard duty of the Battery's Moon base. When Spider-Woman and Ben Parker teleported to the Battery's base in an attempt at erasing his consciousness, Max electrocuted one of their allies, a rogue member of the Electros' intelligence gathering team of Doctors Octopi. Using his powers caused Max to melt the seals of his space suit, endangering his life. Ben Parker webbed him up to both save his life and neutralize him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Max Dillon of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Max Dillon of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Dillon Family